1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding type camera adapted to be folded compact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cameras such as instant cameras wherein large films are used and the distance between the lens and the film face must be adjusted comparatively long, a need exists for adapting the cameras to be folded so that the lens mounting section comes close to the film face and the cameras can be carried easily. Therefore, various folding configurations have heretofore been employed for the instant cameras. However, in the conventional folding type cameras, a part thereof projects outwardly even in the folded condition. Thus the conventional folding type cameras are inconvenient for carrying, for example, in a thin bag.